


Over- watch this!

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles, I will add warnings and pairings as I go. They're all reader insert.





	1. Mei x Reader sfw

You’d met at a climate change rally and had instantly hit it off right away. You’d traveled together, seeing as your jobs were extremely similar, and you’d been together ever since. For every forest and arctic tundra, for every new team and new location, you’d done it all together. This time was no different. This time, you’d joined Overwatch and promised to help the world become a better place, this time you were working with like-minded people. This time you fought, legitimately fought, for survival. Watching your wife risk her life would never get easier and no matter how many times you’d told yourself it was the good of mankind it didn’t make it better. Neither of you would stop what you were doing and neither of you tried, instead of constantly worrying over your partner, the two of you decided to make the most of your time together. Just in case.


	2. Maximilien x Reader SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love me some french omnics!!

Smoke fills the room, sweet smelling and pungent as it swirls around the bodies of the men and women seated around the tables, the occasional cheer erupting after a winning play. You honestly weren’t used to this kind of setting, being around this many people, or being in the company you were currently with. The dress he’d bought you is gorgeous, a light teal with a small white band accentuating your waist, the bodice low cut but thankfully had sleeves that hung beautifully from your shoulders. You felt pretty, having had your hair and makeup done for you, that had never happened before.

“Are you alright, mon chaton?” A hand rests on your knee and you meet the eyes of the owner. The incredibly suave, surprisingly handsome omnic in front of you.

“Oui, monsieur.” You assure him, making sure to answer in French. He nods, returning to the table in front of him.

You’d met Monsieur Maximilien near the University of Paris, studying your French vocabulary on your free time at a coffee shop. You’d been discussing your language education with the waiter before Maximilien walked over, politely asking if he could join you. The conversation was in French and English, switching depending on whether or not you could remember the words to express yourself in the former. He was patient, correcting you on your grammar and praising your ability to understand nearly everything spoken to you. Needless to say; you had found him incredibly intriguing and at the of your afternoon, when you apologetically excused yourself, he asked if you’d accompany him to dinner. You’d agreed.

You had never been interested in being a part of the hate groups that despised omnics, you’d never protested for peace and love either. You were under the opinion that if everyone involved was a consenting adult why bother? Why spend your time focusing on someone else’s life when you can lead your own. You’d told Max just that on your third evening together, he had asked and you had answered. He didn’t seem to dislike your answer as he lead a discussion of where you’d like to travel with for your extended weekend.

And so you’ve ended up traveling around Europe, visiting Amsterdam and Switzerland, although you’re currently in London. A gambling parlor to be precise, not that you minded. Being with Monsieur Max was intellectually stimulating, he always had something new to teach you. Your French had improved greatly over the span of a few weeks, simply from conversing with the omnic at your side. Glancing from the table to the man beside you, you noticed a group of angry men glaring at you and your companion.

“Monsieur,” you whisper, still holding eyes with the men as you take his hand in your own.

“Je les vois.” He’s still facing the table but squeezes your hand reassuringly. The game goes on, the roll of the dice a constant sound against the lined interior of the table. Maximilien whispering probability in your ear as your nervousness fades, your thumb stroking his metallic plating. You don’t notice the men until the are looming over you.

“Disgusting.” One literally spits, his saliva landing at his feet.

“Fucking robot, taking everything from us again?” Another growls.

“I am unable to play the games but I still find it interesting to watch.” Monsieur Max addresses them coolly, standing and adjusting his suit jacket.

“We want you out!” The third one suddenly shouts, making you flinch. The men notice this and turn their attention to you.

“You’re an omnic slut, aren’t you. A robot whore.” Max rests his hand on your shoulder blade, silently urging you to stand. You do, looping your arm through his as he manages to sidestep the brutes. They aren’t allowing you to get away that easily.

The second one grabs a fistful of your hair, yanking you against the table as you cry out. There’s suddenly a lot of commotion as you see Maximilien expertly punch the man holding you in the throat, causing him to release you and gape awkwardly. The other two lunge for your companion, but he quickly dispatches both of them. Using the body of one to incapacitate the other, it wasn’t even a true fight. Being over sooner than it had begun. With the assailants on the ground in pain, Max extends his hand towards you, helping you steady yourself as you step around the bodies on the floor.

Neither of you say anything until you’re walking down another street, arm in arm as the late summer breeze drifts past.

“Are you alright, mon cher?” He stops to take the pins out of your hair, running his fingers through your locks to untangle any knots the brute might have made.

“Oui, merci. Et toi?” He tucks your hair pins in his pocket and nods gently.

“Would you like to go back to the hotel?” His voice is always smooth, even. But now it nearly has a harsh edge to it.

You must be imagining it.

“S’il vous plait.” He nods again and begins leading you through the streets, hand firmly around your waist.

“I apologize for that, Y/N. It certainly what I’d intended for our weekend.” He says once inside the elevator of the hotel, hand still on your waist.

“It was in no way your fault, you owe me no apology.” His chin dips as he nods again.

“Humans are sometimes incredibly unpredictable.” You agree as the doors open, letting the two of you out onto the floor. Max walks you to your room, hand still on you, you wonder if he just hasn’t removed it or if he’s waiting for you to disapprove.

“Bonne nuit Monsieur Maximilien.” Kissing his cheek you quickly step inside your room, closing the door behind you.

“Bonne nuit mon étoile.” The omnic says through the door before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était une bonne nuit
> 
> Mon chaton: my kitten
> 
> Monsieur: sir/mr
> 
> Je les vois: I see them
> 
> Mon cher: my dear
> 
> Oui: yes
> 
> Merci: thanks
> 
> Et toi: and you
> 
> S’il vous plait: please
> 
> Bonne nuit: good night
> 
> Mon etoile: my star
> 
> C'était une bonne nuit: It was a good night


	3. Lucio x Activist!Reader SFW

“People shouldn’t be afraid of their governments!” You shout into the megaphone, “governments should be afraid of their people!”

The crowd around you cheers and starts chanting, “We are unstoppable! Another world is possible!” You join in, pumping your fist to keep everyone on the same beat. This continues for a while until you see a cop pounce on a teenager, you immediately jump off the stage and fight your way through the crowd to get the boy. When you do, he’s bloody, his nose broken and the side of his head scratched from what you assume was being thrown to the pavement. You don’t even think, you just throw your body weight against the man crouching over him and scream for the kid to run, he does. There’s chaos as people close in around you, pushing the police back and some are all out brawling, you’ve never seen it like this. You feel something around your wrist and see that someone managed to put a cuff on one of your arms, you jerk it back and grin when you discover it’s not attached to anything else yet.

You run, managing to clear the crowd and the law enforcement and turn down an alley, you can still hear people screaming and shouting but you press on. Until a hand grabs your arms and pulls you through a doorway as you scream. “God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The person says and as you adjust to the dimmer lighting you realize exactly who grabbed you, a grin slides onto your face. “They’re waiting by the lots to arrest people leaving” He explains and you nod.

“Thanks.” They state the ridiculously obvious, “you’re Lucio.”

“And you’re Y/N, I’m a big fan of your work, political and musical.” His voice is even better in person.

“Ditto, I loved your newest album, really powerful.” He beams at you when you say this and you notice that you feel calmer.

“I loved ‘We the People’ and the message behind it, it’s one of my favorites.” The shouting is getting closer and you can hear the pounding of boots against the pavement. “We should collab sometime.”

“Absolutely, run now?” He nods and the two of you sprint away towards freedom.

You hit your head on the way into the cruiser, making sure the officer knew it hurt as he closed the door. You twisted in your cuffs as your paddy wagon pal speaks up, “you come here often?” Laughing, you lean against your boyfriend as he chuckles.

“You okay baby?” He nods and hums an affirmative.

“You?”

“My cheek’s gonna bruise but I’m fine,” you sigh. The two of you sit in comfortable silence as the crowd outside continues to seethe.

“I love you.” You bust out laughing before seeing Lucio’s face.

“Oh, honey. I love you too but we’re in a police car.” You’re still giggling, “this isn’t where I expected us to say it first.”

“If I could hold you, you know I would.” He grins, appreciating the humor of the situation as he clinks his cuffs together. This starts a whole new wave of laughter.


	4. Lucio x Talon!Reader SFW

You had attempted to organize an escape route countless times now and had caused so much trouble for the underlings of Overwatch that they had chained you to the floor with a 4’ chain and a metal band that now weighed uncomfortably on your collarbones. This whole “save the world” schtick was getting real old real fast and you needed a way out of here before you lost your mind to this circle jerk of an organization. There had been a guy who had come in repeatedly to give you food and treat your wounds from that day’s round of torture, he always tried to make conversation but you’d ignored him, he seemed nice. He seemed gullible. So you quickly thought of a plan of action and decide once and for all that you were getting your ass out of this place.

He came in right on time, several different parts of his clothing glowed while he sat down in front of you and began to patch you up, he was silent for a long time since he’d learned you won’t be responding to his questions. You wince and pretend to be in pain when he brushes against a large scrape on your left shoulder, “sorry,” he murmurs.

“Tha-,” you clear your throat, “thank you.” He sits back on his heels, obviously stunned because this is not only the first time you’ve spoken to him but it wasn’t something vile and demeaning.

“No problem, I’ll be more gentle.” He continues, clearly wanting to say something but he appears to leave the conversation up to you. So when you sniffle he’s once again shocked at the tears running down your dirty cheeks, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He says, thinking he’d hit another sensitive spot but pauses when you shake your head.

“Why are so kind to me?” You make sure your voice sounds rough a hoarse from all the pained screaming you’ve been doing.

“I- don’t know,” at least he’s honest, “what’s your name? I’m Lucio.” He extends his hand for a moment and the remembers yours are bound tightly so he goes back to cleaning your cuts and scrapes.

“Y/N.”

“That’s a nice name,” the rest of his time there is spent in silence until he packs up and heads to the door. Lucio turns around before he exits, “I’ll see you again, okay?” As though that’s supposed to provide you some kind of comfort.

The next few months are spent gaining his trust, the conversations becoming lengthier and more in-depth, you even add a few “personal details” to make yourself seem more vulnerable and desperate. Of course, the only genuine facts he’s gotten out of you are your name and your affiliation, the rest of your “personality” is fabricated but he doesn’t need to know that.

After the fourth month, he takes the collar off of you whenever he’s in the room but he leaves your hands restrained, you don’t care, this is a big step towards gaining your freedom. He’s taken to visiting you frequently, bringing baby wipes so you can wipe the blood and grime off of your face after every session. He’ll bring blankets and warm food, he seems like a good man, too bad.

“Why are you fighting for Talon?” Lucio asks one day as the two of you lean against the wall of your cell with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.

“I owe them,” is all you say as you begin formulating a tragic backstory to gain his trust.

“Whatever they did for you, it can’t be worth hurting all of these people, right?” You lift your hair up to reveal a thick scar at the base of your skull, one you got during your training, the one Widowmaker had given you.

“I can’t go anywhere if I wanted to. If they decide I’m not useful or they think I’ve defected then the thing they put in my occipital lobe injects heavy amounts of PCP into my brain and bloodstream. Which will cause me to have auditory and visual hallucinations until I suffer and die from cardiac arrest.” You flinch when he runs his finger over the rough skin, pretending it’s tender or that you fear what’s underneath. He withdraws his finger and silence falls once more, you can tell he’s thinking but his reaction isn’t satisfactory. So you begin crying, large tears roll down your cheeks as you start of silent, the trembling of your shoulders and the tracks down your skin the only indicator that you’re beginning to sob.

“Oh, Y/N,” Lucio wraps an arm around you as you get louder and the tears come more easily.

“I don’t want to be here,” it’s true, you’d much rather be in your own barracks. “I’m cold and hungry and it hurts,” your whimpers make him hug you to his chest as he shushes your cries.

“If we could take that thing out, would you let us?”

“Can you do that?” Pushing yourself away from his chest you look deep into his eyes, trying to push the helpless prisoner bit.

“I can ask, we have the best doctors here, maybe we can help.” You cling to him and sob until he has to leave for the evening, spouting promises of taking you to the medical wing tomorrow.

8 months.

8 fucking months you’ve been here.

But you hope that today is the day you stop counting, you hope you get to go home and report in, fill them in on the details of your mission and relay what you had been torture for and the questions you had been asked. The idea of going back to your own room, to see your own friends, to fight alongside the greatest soldiers once again makes you smile. Which Lucio sees when he walks in that morning. He’s got an electronic key that you assume goes to your bonds and you sigh heavily when he releases you from them, making a show of rubbing your wrists and stretching. “Thank you, Lucio, for helping me.”

“I can’t exactly leave you alone, now can I.” He smiles at you and slowly leads you through the brightly lit hallways, taking turn after turn, peeking around every single corner.

“You aren’t supposed to take me out, are you?” Your voice is low and filled with concern as he flashes you a smile.

“We’ll worry about getting me in trouble later, let’s worry about getting you out of it first.”

The two of you continue sneaking through the base and all is going smoothly until you can hear footsteps around the next corner, Lucio grips your hand and ducks you into a dimly lit room. As your eyes adjust to the lighting you absolutely cannot believe your luck, it looks like a warehouse filled with experimental tech just waiting to be picked up and used. You look at your companion and realize he’s completely focused on the footsteps so he doesn’t notice you tucking a small gun into your waistband. “Come on,” he whispers and pulls you into the hallways once more.

You’re overly aware of the weapon you now possess and continue to praise whatever deity or unseeable force graced you with such an opportunity. The two of you continue in silence for the longest time until you stop him in front of a large window, an incredible garden on the other side of the glass, you’re marveling but not at the plant-life. You have a direct exit out of the facility through this area, this was your chance. This was the perfect opportunity and you damn well took it. Slowly turning to look at the man in front of you, you make your eyes water. You pretend to feel regret for what you’re about to do when in reality all you want to do is leave.

“Y/N?” God, he’s so concerned.

“I don’t- I’m sorry.” You pull out the gun from your waistband and point it at his gut, the bigger the target the easier to hit, right?

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t want to die,” you whimper as you shoot him in the thigh. The bullet it silent and extremely effective, making him fly backward with a cry. “I’m so sorry, thank you for being kind to me, I hope you’ll understand.” And you are gone, easily scaling the patterned walls and making note of the nearest town before leaping off of the roof and sprinting away from the old Overwatch base, you run until you can’t breathe anymore and then you wait and listen for the shouting you expect to follow you.

When you don’t hear anything you continue forwards, finger on the trigger of your new gun just in case. But nothing happens and you wonder if Lucio had sounded the alarm, perhaps he was giving you a head start, perhaps he bled out from the wound you’d given him. You hoped not, you could use him in the future, keep playing the enslaved and helpless wimp he’d come to enjoy. He felt bad for you and you could easily manipulate him and his emotions when he wanted to help you so badly, you hoped he would be around in the future.

He was fun to play with.


	5. Reinhardt x Wife!Reader SFW

“I don’t understand how you’re not freaking out,” you tell your bedridden husband as he looks at himself in the mirror over your dresser. Sitting beside him on the mattress you hand him a glass of water and a few pills to ease the pain and help with any possible infection, he smiles his big smile as he downs them easily.

“Because, Liebling, I now look as fierce as I feel.” He flexes after he hands you the now empty glass and you stare pointedly as the bandages on his bicep and the patch on his left pectoral hiding his stitches.

“If you don’t stop with this nonsense I’m going to show you fierce, you need to let your wounds heal before you go and test your strength once again.”

“Only if you rest with me, my dear.” Reinhardt bargains as he worms his way further under the sheets as his uninjured hand beckons you closer. Sighing, you slide under the blanket and gingerly lay against his chest, worried you’ll somehow hurt him. But his thick arm wraps around your waist and presses you tightly against him, “thank you for taking care of me mein Schatz, you’re too good to me.”

“Well you’re going to take that back if you continue to be so careless, you’ll find that your fellow crusaders will be better company than you upset and disappointed wife.” Your hand traces the bandages wrapped around his torso as his large fingers tangle in your hair.

“I know, Engel, I shall be more careful.” He assures you, pressing a kiss to your hair. “I will always come back to you.”

You held him to that promise and through hell or high water your husband has always come home.


	6. Sombra x Wife!Reader SFW

It took less than two seconds but in your head it felt like forever, you saw the moment the windshield cracked, watched the headlights turn the grass nearly white, you could see the shards flying past your face. The car ended up laying on the driver’s side as the glass rained down to collect on the ground below you, you don’t know when you took your seat belt off but you’re huddled against the roof of the car with your knees drawn up to your chest as you sob, apologizing to no one over and over and over again. Someone helps you out of the car and sits with you while the paramedics arrive, you can’t stop crying long enough to answer your questions and you can’t stop looking for your phone, you need to call Sombra. She’d make you feel better, you need your wife.

It had been thrown from the car, still laying on the concrete while you had stopped 15-20 feet into the grass, you thanked whatever god there was when it worked, trying to calm yourself just enough to speak to her. You hadn’t even been on the line two whole seconds before you felt the device buzz and send her a real-time location, you didn’t need to say anymore but she didn’t hang up, she kept speaking to you in loving tones as she promised good health and comfort.

“I love you, querida. I’m almost there, you’re going to be just fine.” And she was there very soon, sweatpants hanging off of her slim hips as her hair sticks up humorously. You’re bloody, too many minor cuts along your features make you look worse than you feel. But then again, the adrenaline hasn’t worn off yet so maybe you do feel like shit. “Oh, Hermosa, Mi Vida.” She murmurs as she pulls you into a loving hug, kissing your hair as she picks tiny shards of glass from your locks.

The paramedics want to take you to the hospital to check your leg and Sombra helps you into the ambulance before sitting next to you, taking your hand in hers as she brings it to her bare lips. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” You apologize again, eyes welling with tears. After the hospital and the diagnosis of a fractured femur and a gash on your forearm they send the two of you home with strict instructions, don’t do anything strenuous.

“Do you think that means no sex?” Sombra asks as the two of you sit on the couch, eating Chinese takeout and watching some old TV show.

“I’d be willing to break a bone for that,” you grin at her as you suck a noodle into your mouth. She tilts her head back and laughs as she strokes your hair, her arms move to bring you closer to her so she can kiss you gently before smiling down at you.

“I love you so much, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I love you too, I’m glad I’m still here to make sure you eat at least twice a day.” You chuckle as she kisses you again, her lips curled up at the edges.


	7. Zarya x Male!Reader SFW

“Come on, you can do it! I should be easy!” You grin down at your girlfriend as she continues to bench press you, cheeks puffing as she pretends to be struggling.

“I don’t know if you realize zis, my love, but you’re very heavy.” She laughs when you pinch the back of her hand lightly. “Be kareful or I may drop you.”

“You will do no such thing, you love me too much.”

“Da?” Before you can nod she flips you around and you land on her toned stomach, forearms on her ribs as she drags you up her body for a kiss. “I can love you and drop you, is no correlation.” You scoff, pretending to be offended as you kiss her again. “But is true, I do love you.”

“I’d hope you’d love me with how much you kiss me.”

“I shall do more than kiss you, dorogoy.” She winks and hauls you into her arms as she stands.


	8. General McCree headcanons NSFW

SFW  
-This boy is so full of love it’s amazing  
-He didn’t have the best upbringing so he’s gonna show you as much love as possible and make sure you never feel that aching loneliness that still haunts him  
-He’ll pull you into his lap constantly  
-Wraps an arm around your waist whenever you walk past him  
-Loves hugging you from behind  
-Loves hugging you, period  
-His kisses are soft and gentle and filled with emotion  
-He treats you like royalty and insists that since you’ve made his life so much better, he has to express his gratitude  
-He’s not afraid to tell you he loves you  
-He wants you to know what you do to him  
-THE NICKNAMES  
-Never is at a loss for something to call you  
-Your favorites are ‘sugar’, ‘darlin’, and ‘sweetpea’  
-You’ll never get tired of how they roll off of his tongue

NSFW  
-Can you guess what his favorite saying is?????  
-Yup  
-‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy’  
-Which is ironically his favorite position  
-He loves watching your face as you use him to seek your own release  
-Will 100% position himself so he can watch his cock disappear into you over and over again  
-Is quite the talker  
-‘Damn, sugar. Ain’t that the best sight, you’re takin’ me so well, I’m so proud of ya’  
-Will fuck you in front of a mirror  
-‘Look at them pretty faces you’re making, nu-uh you gotta keep those eyes open honey. Look at yourself, look at what I do to ya’  
-A big fan of quickies  
-‘Ain’t gonna take more ‘en a minute, just let me make you feel good’  
-MASTER OF ORAL AND HE KNOWS IT  
-Will make you cum until you can’t move and he’ll be so fucking proud of himself  
-Best kisser ever  
-Less tongue more biting  
-Is a little shit and will talk dirty in your ear when you’re out  
-You wanna punch him but at the same time that southern drawl is really doing things to you  
-I hope you’re a size king/queen cause your cowboy gon be THICC  
-And he knows it  
-Loves the way your thighs tremble around his waist  
-Best cuddles after


	9. Waking up with Genji hc's SFW

-It’d start out with you being unable to sleep  
-You had tried everything you could think of and none of it worked  
-So you finally slipped on one of Genji’s shirts and made your way to the living room where he sat playing video games  
-You watched him for a little bit in silence  
-Just admiring the concentration visible in his stance  
-You finally rounded the couch and sat down next to him  
-He instantly turned the game off to kiss you gently  
-“Why aren’t you asleep?”  
-“I’m lonely” is your answer and he immediately grabs your favorite blanket and walks you back to the bedroom  
-He takes extra care to wrap his pointy parts with the blanket and lays down  
-Gesturing for your to lay with him  
-You instantly feel better with his arms around you  
-His smell seeping into your skin and surrounding you comfortably  
-You cheek pressed against the blanket  
-You can hear his inhuman parts humming  
-It’s soothing  
-You match your breathing to his and you’re asleep in no time  
-He doesn’t need to sleep very often so he likes to watch you  
-The way your eyelids flutter as you dream  
-The sighs you randomly make  
-Sometimes you snore but he won’t tease you for it  
-He loves it  
\--He lives vicariously through you sometimes  
-He’ll ask you about your dreams  
-He’ll watch you until the sun comes up and your eyelids flutter open  
-You’ll stretch and his shirt with ride up your belly  
-You look beautiful when you wake up  
-Your hair a mess  
-His shirts wrinkled  
-More often than not there are indents in your cheek from the folds in the blanket  
-Sometimes you drool  
-But you always look just perfect to him


	10. Gabe and Jack finding out they're going to be father's drabbles SFW

~Gabriel Reyes~

You’d waited until you got the first sonogram, taping it onto the back of his hoodie as he walked out of the apartment to go to work. Genji noticed it first and Jesse nearly ripped it trying to get a good look at the weird blob until Gabriel snatched the picture and bolted back to your rooms. He was panting when he burst into the living room, the sonogram wrinkled in his now sweaty hands.

“Are you serious?” He gasps, eyes wide as he stares at you.

“I’ve always loved the name Alejandro and if it’s a girl maybe we can name her after your mother?” You smile as he steps towards you before dropping to his knees in front of you.

“Really?” His voice is breathless but it’s not from him across the base sprint this time. You laugh, cupping his face in your hands and kissing his lips gently. Once he pulls away he buries his face in your stomach and says “Hola chico, soy tu padre,” and presses kisses against your skin as he smiles. 

 

~Jack Morrison~

Since you and Jack had been married, he had a bad habit of not paying attention to whose name was on the shipping address, this meant he opened your mail a lot on accident. But it also meant you could use his forgetfulness to your advantage in your grand scheme. You designed the t-shirt and bought it, now just waiting for it to arrive.

Of course, you weren’t home when he opened the box, instead finding him sitting cross-legged on the tile floor of the kitchen with the shirt laid out in front of him. It looks good, money well spent. But Jack doesn’t look at you, he is still staring at the t-shirt with a shocked look on his pretty face.

“Baby, did I break you?” You whisper, not wanting to ruin the quiet. His head jerks up to you, his eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears.

“You mean it?” He asks, his voice airy. You nod, sitting next to him and reaching for his knee when he sheds his current shirt to wear the one in front of him, the words “Already the best commander, now I’m gonna be the best dad” hugging his muscled chest. You laugh and hug him before he drags you into his lap, pressing his hand gently over your lower stomach as he peppers kisses over every part of you he can reach.


	11. Gabe and Genji crush headcanons SFW

~GENJI SHIMADA~

-He respects you so much  
-He respects your fighting style, your attitude, your personality  
-You’re an inspiration to him in a way  
-Giving him hope in the promise of better days  
-He’ll train with you, eat with you, offer to meditate with you  
-Just being around you make his feel at peace  
-He will compliment you ALL the time  
-“That attack was nicely done, I’m impressed”  
-“You look exquisite today”  
-Is totally one to appreciate your intelligence or your beauty  
-Loves having lengthy discussions with you about life and love  
-Will totally talk about how you were destined to meet because of the stars or the Iris or something  
-When he does confess he will be honest af, he’ll be polite and make it clear he won’t pressure you to do something you don’t want to  
-Will be very happy if/when you say yes

 

~GABRIEL REYES~

-Grade A flirt  
-Will totally just hit on you every single time he sees you  
-“How’s your day going, Gabe?” “Much better now that you’re here”  
-Loves making you blush and also loves if you can sass him back  
-If you work with him he’ll make any excuse to see you  
-If you work under him he’ll make any excuse to see you  
-He’s really deep though, will engage you in thought-provoking conversations and he’s really insightful  
-When he does confess it’s probably after you injured and he realizes it would be his biggest regret, not telling you he loves you  
-You’re his soft spot  
-If Jack needs something from Gabe he’ll ask you to intervene and much to his dismay you always side with your partner  
-The two of you are the most dynamic duo  
-You annihilate on the battlefield and are that couple that everyone loves to see happy  
-You are #relationshipgoals


	12. Jesse/Reader/Hanzo SFW

Genji’s was so done, he’d spent all evening trying to get at least a pair of you into room together so he could shove you into one another, anything to get any of you to touch, he was so tired of running around that when he saw Jesse tip his hat in a farewell he didn’t attempt to stop him. He didn’t know where you were and he thought Hanzo had ended up down by the creek that cuts through the property. This was the second party he’d set up just to try and get you three together and it didn’t work in the slightest, you’d all be too self-conscious to approach one another if he blatantly told you so he’d resorted to scheming… it wasn’t working.

He thought your color schemes were all ridiculously in sync, Hanzo’s blue dragons, Jesse’s red serape, your yellow light. Your colors combined meant that you could create every shade in the spectrum together and none of you realized it, not that he expected you to, the only reason you knew what colors you wore was that of what other, bonded, individuals had told you. But it still irked him. You all spoke regularly, you all spent time together, and there’d be moments where you nearly touched but didn’t. Genji wonders if he should stop trying, maybe he’s spent too much time on forcing this to happen when he should let it go at its own pace.

The crunching of metal and shattering of glass breaks the atmosphere of the room and someone screams from the front lawn, everyone bolts outside to see you laying on the grass with your now totaled bike a few feet away from you. Of course, it appears to be Hanzo’s car that hit you and you both seem to be staring dazedly into space before Jesse jumps in and starts yelling at everyone. “Don’t just stand there gawkin’! Get me some water and a blanket!” His volume seems to snap you out of your trance cause you sit up and begin to insist you’re just fine, taking your helmet off and shaking your hair out.

“Is my bike okay?”

“I’m afraid you’re lookin’ much better than it.” You swear and place your head in your hands, groaning loudly. “Are you feelin’ alright, honey bee?” A nickname he’d given you off of the description of your black and yellow combat suit, you nod and flop back down onto the dew-covered grass. Hanzo says nothing as he climbs out of his car, kneeling beside you as he goes to touch your face. Jesse bats his hand away and glares, “what in tha hell were you doin’?” He demands.

“I lost control, I apologize, I had no intention of hurting you,” Hanzo says to you as he glares at Jesse. You groan again and dig your fists into your eyes as you nod.

“Can one of you see if my eyes are dilated? My head hurts really bad.” They both reach for you, hands cupping the side of your face closest to them and you all nearly scream as the world explodes around you. Hanzo’s hair tie and Jesse’s serape are vividly colored now as you look at the new world around you, now bursting with hues and shades you’d never even dreamed of. “..I-” you manage after a moment, “-I’m not mad anymore.”

“The both of us?” Hanzo asks, dumbfounded as he looks at Jesse’s clothing.

“One way to find out,” without warning the cowboy leans forward and presses his lips against the archers, making your world dance once more as purples are added to your vision.

“The three of us,” you echo Hanzo’s words as the two pull away, his fists clenched in Jesse’s shirt.

“Well ain’t that just spectacular,” hums the southern man as he grins widely, “my honey bee and my darlin are officially all mine.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Hanzo huffs as he pulls away from Jesse to attend to you once more.

“Dude, you nearly killed one of your soulmates.” Says a drunk desk lackey and Hanzo growls low in his chest but you and Jesse burst out laughing. After making sure that you’re legitimately okay the three of you pile into Hanzo’s car and spend the evening at your home; talking, eating, even playing a few cards games. As you fell asleep that night, head on Hanzo’s chest with Jesse pressed up against your back you realized just how right this felt.

And somewhere in the night, Genji was screaming in exasperation.


	13. Hanzo/Jesse/Reader SFW

“Did ya see what our darlin’ wiggled himself into today?” Jesse asks as he comes up behind you, resting his hand on your hip as you tinker with your weapon.

“No, is it horrible?” Hanzo usually had a decent sense of fashion but every once in a while he’d wear something that you and Jesse would suffer terrible second-hand embarrassment from.

“Quite the contrary, honeybee, he looks mighty fine.”

“Where is he?” You ask as you tidy up your work table, you’d just finished updating your density rifle and needed an excuse to get out of your station.

“I reckon he’d be down at the range, given the time,” he points to the blinking clock before extending his gloved hand to you. “Shall we, sweet pea? I promise ya won’t be disappointed.”

“I better not be, mister Mccree.” Winking, you slide your palm against his and the two of you make your way towards the outdoor training areas. You can hear the thud of the arrows before you can see him, and boy do you see him. You have no idea why he’s even wearing that thing, he might as well be shirtless, his torso twists as he knocks another arrow and gets into position. The muscles on his back tensing as his arms hold steady, biceps bulging as he focuses intensely. He probably doesn’t even know you’re there, which is just fine cause it means you can stare some more. When he releases the arrow his pecs relax and you want to dig your fingers into the flesh, the shirt is cut so low that you can see right through it, watching the shadows cast by it dance along his abs. The small of his back is tantalizing as he reaches for another arrow, the curve of his ass well defined by the black fabric, it was nothing but sinful.

“Doesn’t he look fine, sugar?” Jesse whispers in your ear and you jump slightly, nodding as you watch Hanzo’s body move, the fabric hanging off of him. “Don’t ya just wanna jump him?” You nod again, unable to take your eyes off of the movements of his shoulders, you can see everything in that shirt. So why is he wearing it? Hanzo turns to the two of you after releasing another arrow, brow furrowing above his piercing as he sees you both simply standing there in awe.

“What?” He asks, tugging the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

“Ya thirsty Hanners?” Jesse asks suddenly.

“Pardon me?”

“Honeybee and I are pretty damn thirsty.” You elbow your cowboy in the ribs, you can practically hear the grin on his face.

“Then let us go and get a drink,” Hanzo offers, obviously wary of your behavior.

“Oh, I’m lookin’ at a nice, tall, drink right now.”

“Jesse!” You elbow him again before walking over to Hanzo and kissing him quickly, “let’s go.”

“Do ya think I could pull off that shirt ya got on?” Jesse falls into line with the two of you, taking Hanzo’s other hand gently.

“I could pull it off for you if you’d like.” You make eye contact across Hanzo’s thick chest and you burst out laughing as Jesse falters slightly, realizing the connotations your somber boyfriend had just insinuated. “But a drink first, as I can assure you both, you’ll be very thirsty later.”

So that’s why he was wearing it.


	14. Insecure!Reader x McHanzo

They’re good men, a little rough around the edges, sure; but good men nonetheless. It had been Jesse who first approached you to propose the new relationship, he’d been smooth and confident as always and you blushed throughout the entire exchange. Hanzo had found you later in the day and made sure you knew there was no pressure to agree to their terms, stressing the fact that you would all discuss the relationship if you decided to join them. It had taken you a little while to think about it, wondering where you would fit in among these gorgeous, kind, intelligent men or even why they would want to you to be a part of their already existing relationship. But you had happily agreed, wanting to kick yourself in joyous disbelief as the three of you got better acquainted.

You’d quickly fallen into a domestic routine and you were elated, never having been showered in so much love and affection. But sometimes you couldn’t help but second guess their decisions, second guess their motives or thought process. You weren’t anyone special, you didn’t have any incredibly skills or talents, you were an engineer. You weren’t particularly attractive and you weren’t the kindest of people, there was nothing special about you and you knew it. But Hanzo and Jesse apparently didn’t. This made you feel like you were taking advantage of them sometimes, like you were hiding your true colors or something.

You really didn’t deserve them, you don’t know why they thought you did.

You were leading them on, you knew it’d never work out so you’re just wasting their time.

All those times you’d taken their clothes without asking? Annoying as hell.

You? Annoying as hell.

The door to the bedroom slid open and although your back was to the door you could see the dark room light up around the shadow of your cowboy, but you said nothing and pulled the comforter tighter around your face, hoping he’d leave you to wallow in your own misery. He didn’t. “Honey, are ya alright?”

“I’m okay, just tired.” When your voice cracked from the hours you’d spent crying you knew he wouldn’t let it go, and he didn’t, instead stepping into the room and plunging it into darkness once more.

“Are ya hatin’ on my sugar again?” Jesse asks, the bed dipping as he sits behind you. You nod but remember he can’t see you around the giant blanket enveloping you. The door opens again and this time you know it’s Hanzo before he steps inside, “‘ey Hanny, seems our baby here is down, what do you suggest?”

“Darling,” Hanzo sighs as he joins Jesse on the bed, turning you to face your lovers but allowing you to remain wrapped in the comforter. He sees you’ve been crying and silently pulls you to his chest, rocking you back and forth as you calm yourself enough to let go of the blanket and allow your boys to slide into bed with you, the three of you remaining quiet for a long while before Jesse speaks up.

“Do ya know how lucky we are ta have ya?”

“Don’t say that, I know I-”

“You say we can have our pick of partners from this base, yes?” Hanzo interrupts you, petting your hair as you nod. “If we did not wish to share our lives with you then why would we ask you to be a part of them?”

“I keep putting you guys through this and I’m sor-”

“Now, there’ll be none of that.” Jesse interrupts you this time, “there ain’t no other way I’d like ta spend my day than tellin’ my sweethearts just how much they mean ta me.” Hanzo hums in agreement. That is exactly how you spend your afternoon, snuggled in bed between the men you love most as they shower you in adoration and praises until you’re a blushing mess.


	15. Reaper76 x Reader (Soulmate AU) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in their early 30’s when another name appeared on their left wrists, the handwriting rushed but completely legible, needless to say, that this completely shocked the two men. They’d heard of having two soulmates but never in a three-way relationship, your name didn’t show up in their databases so you weren’t a soldier, they had no way of knowing where you were or even who you were. So they just waited. And waited. And waited.

You were following them, the white of the man’s jacket making him easy to stop in the darkness and you wondered if he did that on purpose, bring the trouble to him instead of going to look for it. They knew you were there and they hadn’t done anything to you yet which was surprising seeing as you weren’t exactly being quiet, emphasizing your mental point by kicking a trash can, the sound echoing through the alley.

You knew where they were leading you, the dead end of Piker St, good. You’d been looking for both of them for a long time and finally getting the two of them together? A miracle in its own right, to be honest. You had searched long and hard for the names on your wrists, learned to hack and code just to get into government databases, you’d taught yourself how to fight and remain unseen if you wished it, you taught yourself everything you would need to know for a life with them. It doesn’t surprise you when a cold claw brushes the skin under your jaw, forcing you to stop moving.

“Look what we have here, boy scout,” the deep voice behind you grumbles.

“I know who the both of you are,” you figured you should make your point rather quickly before they get annoyed. “I’m gonna pull my sleeves up, don’t do anything.” The one behind you, Gabriel, snorts as the other one, Jack, stays silent. You stretch your sleeves over your elbows and pull down the cuffs of your gloves, revealing their names. Jack’s writing is pristine and professional whereas Gabriel’s is organized but hurried, you could trace the letters with your eyes shut.

“How old are you?” Jack asks, shifting his weight to move closer to you.

“I’m 26,” they look at each other and even through the masks you know their faces are surprised. “I’ve had your names since I was born, I assume you got mine later on?”

“We did, didn’t think much of it at the time but that makes sense now, you’re so young.” Jack murmurs, nearly sounding guilty.

“That happens Jackie boy,” Gabriel teases as he glides in front of you to get a better look at your skin.

“Your names went away for a while and it scared me so much, it happened after the explosion so I’m assuming that for a little bit you guys…” You didn’t want to say it, you had a lingering sense of worry for the men in front of you.

“Oh don’t worry about us, carino, we’re big boys.” Gabe chuckles and it makes Jack flinch.

“We’re old men,” He corrects, obviously a little unnerved.

“And? That legitimately has nothing to do with soul bonds.”

“You need someone more your age, someone who can keep up with you,” he says and you roll your eyes.

“I’m worried about keeping up with you guys,” you admit before pulling your sleeves back down and standing beside Gabriel.

“We’ll make sure you do just fine,” the wraith says and you can practically see his grin.

“We’ll make sure you’re safe,” Jack corrects and you walk right up to him.

“You’re not gonna do that to me, the ‘I need to protect my soulmate cause she’s fragile’ shit. I have been on my own for YEARS with no one to protect me, I am capable of handling my own self. And neither of you are going to push me away either, I’ve spent too much time trying to find you for my own selfish reasons to go silently. So prepare to be in it for the long run.” There’s a moment of silence before Gabriel laughs, tosses his head back as his body shakes, kind of laugh.

“She’s gonna be fun to have around,” he finally says as he calms himself.

“I don’t know how I’m going to cope with all of this attitude,” Jack begins walking down the alley again with you and Gabriel at his heels. His arm slides over your shoulder and you let it happen, marveling at how his skin feels like cold smoke and how he’s completely silent, you can’t even hear him breathing. You wonder if that’s why his name never came back completely.


	16. Reaper/Reader/Soldier 76 NSFW

“I swear to god if you two don’t stop I’m going to kill you myself!” You shout over your shoulder as you shoot at the gang members surrounding you.

“It’s not my fault boy scout can’t share the spotlight.” Reaper growls, dissipating across the alley only to reappear by your side. His shotguns gleam in the streetlights and you make a note to ask him how he reloads his weapons later.

“It’s not my fault you’re an imbecile, always were.” 76 fires off a helix rocket, bringing nearly all the action to a stop. There’s a few of them sprinting away from the three of you but you take them out fairly quickly before turning to the men.

“You’re both so annoying, how anyone puts up with either of you is beyond me.” Sliding your gun into its holster you shake your head.

“I’ll kill you again, think I won’t.” 76 hisses at Reaper, who flashes his claws.

“It didn’t take the first time, why do you think the second will be any different?”

“Third time’s the charm then.” The barrel of his rifle presses against Reaper’s mask. After a moment of staring each other down they lunge, grappling with each other on the dusty ground as they throw punches and attempt to really hurt each other. When Reaper slams Jack’s head against the brick wall of the alley you decide it’s probably time to step in. You accidentally get clocked in the face before they finally break apart, yelling at each other over who hit you.

“We can live without you, Reyes.” 76 hisses after making sure you’re okay.

“And no one can live with you, cabron.”

“Well I can’t live without either of you so for two fucking minutes can we please shut the fuck up?!” You cry, sitting on the curb as your hands run through your hair.

“Oh? Querida can’t stand to be without us?” Reaper teases, standing above you. “Would you be upset if I beat your pet within an inch of his life?” 76 grunts.

“Yes, I would. But I’d also be pissed if he killed you again.”

“Well isn’t that something, do you actually like being around us? Around this monster?” The soldier gestures to himself and then to Reaper.

“When you’re not going at each other’s throats you are both pretty interesting.” Your head is starting to hurt from all this noise.

“Be careful, Hermosa. Someone might think you actually like us.”

“And if I do? What happens then? What happens if I announce to both of you right here and now that I am irrevocably in love with both of you?” Standing, you stare them both down as you continue. “What if I finally admit that the reason I stick around is because not only can I not stand the idea of you two hurting each other but because I selfishly need both of you around to feel at peace? Hmm? What the fuck happens then?” Your voice is harsh, pointed and angry.

Both of them are silent and you can tell that they’re staring at you from behind their masks.

“Fuck it, whatever. I’ll figure something out.” Turning, you begin to walk down the street before a cold mist envelopes you. Your body is frozen and your skin crawls at the feeling surrounding you, but it only lasts a moment before you’re tumbling onto the bed in the safe house.

“Jesus Christ! Warn me next time!” 76 shivers, setting his weaponry down.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Reaper sets his guns down as well before he stands at the end of the bed, staring you down.

“Look, I shouldn’t have said that but I’m not gonna stay out of my own self-interest if it’s not beneficial for everyone.” You attempt to get off the bed but 76 stops you.

“Did you mean it?” The white haired man asks. You sure screwed this up.

“I did.” You answer honestly. “But I’m not going to be selfish and try to keep our little group together for my own sake.”

“No one’s asking you to, loca.”

“If we had truly wanted to leave, we would have.” 76 says and Reaper nods.

“So why do you stay if you hate each other so much?” They look at each other.

“I don’t hate Gabriel.”

“And I don’t hate Jack.

“Then why do you fight all the time?” You’re somewhat confused now.

“It’s easier than talking about what happened.” Reaper offers, still looking at 76.

“So… Are we good?” The wraith steps forward, claw tilting your chin up.

“We’re going to get that full confession out of you now, aren’t we?” The two men begin taking off their coats, dropping them unceremoniously onto the carpet. Their ammo belts follow suit and you finally get the hint. You hear their masks come off as you step out of your shoes, tossing them into the far corner of the room as you shrug out of your armored jacket. It joins theirs on the floor and you step forward, 76’s lips capturing yours as he presses himself against you. Cold hands wrapped around your waist, dragging your tank top up your hips.

“You know our names, so you had better use them.” You hear Gabriel whisper, both men pressing their sculpted figures against your body. Your fingers dig into Jack’s shoulders as he kneads your hips in his hands. Gabriel ruts against your ass while his right-hand slides up to grope your breast through your shirt.

“You’re so cold!” You gasp as his icy hand pushes your bra up to pinch and pull your nipples.

“How about you warm me up, querida.” He teases, nibbling on the base of your neck. You’re about to respond when Jack presses his knee against your covered heat, making you choke on your words.

“I’m here too,” The man says, capturing your lips with his once more.

“Be patient, Jack. We’ll have more than our fill of her.” Gabriel scolds, gripping him by his hair to draw him away from you.

“Gabe,” Jack protests before your companion sinks his teeth into your neck. This draws a sharp gasp from your mouth and the man at your front moans softly at the sound.

“I think she can be a little louder, don’t you?”

“Oh hell yes.” Their hands easily tearing your clothes from your body. “I know you’ll be mad if I rip this,” Jack says as he takes off your bra and drops it. Gabriel’s hands quickly close over the newly exposed flesh and you gasp, grinding against Jack’s leg.

“Would you want to get her ready, Tonto?” Gabe asks as he steps back, chuckling at your pitiful whimper. The man at your front doesn’t respond verbally but he slips your underwear down your thighs until they fall heavily to the floor before he presses you back against the sheets.

You will never get over how lovely their faces are, both men beautiful and striking in their own way but they are both drop dead gorgeous. Their built figures criss crossed with lightly colored scars, a testament to their years of struggle. And you want all of it, you want their calloused fingers and tense muscles, their rough skin and firm touches.

Jack peels his shirt off and unbuttons his pants before he kneels in front of you, holding your gaze captive with his brilliant blue eyes as he grips your hips. He drags you to the edge of the bed, his mouth hovering over your slick covered center and you can feel his hot breath against you in small puffs.

“Jack, please.” You beg, hands cupping his face.

“What do you want, Amor? Be specific.” Gabriel calls from the end table, his shirt gone and pants loose around his glorious hips.

“Please, eat me out. Please make me cum.” You are in no mood for being teased, you will do anything to get your release.

And Jack leans forward, tongue immediately finding the nub nestled between your folds. His arms lock around your thighs as you try to grind against his face while your fingers grip his short hair. He abuses your clit, sucking, licking, and even nipping it as you careen towards an exquisite climax. But Jack doesn’t stop, his skilled tongue stealing the breath from your lungs as he releases one of your legs to fuck you on his fingers. They curl and thrust, spreading you open as his mouth continued its ministrations. The sounds your body is making are obscene, the wet sounds of his fingers inside you competes with his slurps against your clit and it’s too much.

Your nails dig into the skin of his neck as you cum, not even fully aware that you’re doing it. He continues, drawing out your high as his mouth works against your cunt. When you do finally come down he stops, licking his fingers clean before rubbing your twitching thighs as he stands.

“How does she taste, Hermoso?” Instead of answering, Jack cups the back of Gabriel’s head and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Your juice smears across their chins and you can see Jack sliding his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth, the sight makes you moan involuntarily.

“She tastes wonderful.” The white haired man hums, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The other man turns to you, a bottle of what you assume is lube in his left hand while his right works on pulling the rest of his clothing off. Soon enough they’re both naked in front of you, hard and proud. You reach for Gabriel but he swats your hand away.

“Pretty boy, lay down.” Jack does. “Y/N, climb on top of our friend here.” When you do, you can’t help but grind yourself against his bare erection. The moan it draws out only spurs you on, grinding harder. “Go ahead, Amor. Ride him.”

Jack’s hands fly to your hips as you raise yourself above him, his digits gripping your flesh as you wrap your hand around him. Slowly, ever so slowly, you sink down onto him. He shudders beneath you when you clench your muscles. He’s stretching you so wonderfully, his extra length hitting you where you want it most. Your back arches when you finally start moving, the sound of him moaning underneath you is beautiful. The way he grunts and thrusts his hips up to meet yours drives you wild. You lay your head against Gabriel’s shoulder as he climbs onto the bed behind you, one hand palming your breast once more.

“Tell us if you want to stop or if something hurts.” Gabe murmurs against the column of your throat before he pushes you forward. You’re hovering on your elbows and knees as you continue to ride the man below you, his lips dragging their way up your jaw before they meet your own. It’s a sloppy but passionate kiss and it makes you moan again. You hear the lid on the bottle pop and pull away from Jack to look over your shoulder to watch Gabriel spread the slick substance over his thick cock, he pays you no mind until his wet fingers find your already filled hole and tease around it. Jack moans with you when Gabriel brushes his hand against his neatly trimmed balls.

“Hold onto our friend, Y/N. It’ll help.” You have no idea what he’s talking about until the head of his erection is pressing at your entrance, the entrance in which Jack already occupies.

“Is that gonna work?” You cry out, burying your face into the scarred shoulder below you.

“Just…” Gabriel grunts behind you as he continues you slide inside. Jack has stopped moving but is digging his nails nearly painfully into your thighs. “Stay still.” And you do, feeling yourself stretch in ways you didn’t know you could. Once he’s seated fully inside you, no one moves, no one twitches, but you’re all panting already.

“Please.” You whine against Jack’s skin, hot breath moistening his already sweaty skin.

“Hold on, Carino. Let-” He doesn’t finish because you clench around the two men inside you, their groans send a liquid heat straight to your core. Gabriel yanks your head back, forcing you to look at Jack’s blissed out face as he hisses in your ear. “Such a naughty little pet, isn’t she Jack?” The man below you nods, arching his back as though to bury himself further inside you. Not like it was possible at this point. “Well, you asked us to move.”

And holy fuck did they, their thrusts alternated between perfectly in sync and perfectly out of rhythm. You were never empty and you were always begging for more. Your hands danced from body to body until you couldn’t remember who you were holding on to and who was sucking at your skin. Your body became a symphony that they were skillfully conducting, fingers sliding over your heated body and squeezing your flesh.

A sharp pain shot through your ass, not giving you a moment’s reprieve before it happened again. Gabriel growling in your ear as his hand abused the muscle.

“Such a dirty slut, look at how well you’re taking us. It’s like you were made for this, like your cunt was waiting for me and Jack to come along and stuff you full.” His thrusts were becoming erratic and Jack had long ago lost the ability to speak or do anything other than chase the pleasure your bodies were creating.

“Gabriel, please. Oh god, I wanna cum!” You cried jerking back to meet their thrusts.

“What about you, Jack? Are you close too?”

“God, yes. Oh.. fuck.” The man moans, throwing his head back against the comforter.

“What do you say, pet, should I let you?”

“Yes, God! It’s too much, please!” Your nails rake down Jack’s chest, thick red lines trailing after them.

“Then fucking cum,” Gabriel growls as his now warm hand reaches for your clit. Two strokes from the strong digit had you cumming harder than you ever have before, your whole body clenching and shaking as you clamped your eyes shut. You could feel them flooding your insides, Gabriel’s ice mixing with Jack’s heat. You couldn’t cry out, you couldn’t even breathe with how hard you were coming. 

Jack buried your face in his neck as you came down, you could feel Gabriel shuddering behind you and turned to look. He looks human, almost. His face isn’t torn anymore but his eyes are still glowing red against the black sclera. He smiles and you don’t have the energy to shiver.

“I’m going to clean you up.” He gives you a heads up before pulling out of you, you almost sob at the loss of him but whine along with Jack as their mixed cum leaks from you and slides down onto Jack’s sweaty skin. You can’t even lift yourself up to get off of him so you just collapse onto his chest, still quivering from your orgasm.

Then, you feel Gabriel’s hand on your abused ass as he wipes the cum from you and Jack. He inhales sharply as he sees your abused hole. “Look at how wrecked you are… and you were begging for it too, asking us to ruin you.” Your exhale is shaky, almost as though you’re crying. Jack hushes you, finding the strength to lift you off of his cock and place you on the bed next to him. Gabriel discards the now soiled cloth and climbs in beside you, throwing his arms around you and Jack. He hums his praises for the both of you, kissing your forehead.

“So, that confession.” Jack murmurs sleepily.

“I fucking love you,” your voice is hoarse and cracks in the middle of your sentence. “I love both of you so much.”

“I think we can live with that, querida.” Gabriel, now warm to the touch, kisses you quickly before tucking your head under his chin.

“Mmmm.” Jack hums in agreement before sleep finally takes him. You’re next to succumb to unconsciousness.

Not before thanking whatever god was out there that this ended well.

You meant it when you said you can’t live without them.


End file.
